


Misc Drabble #9

by EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles (EnbyStiles)



Series: Misc Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And A Good Alpha, Angst, Depression, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Isaac needs a break, M/M, Scott is a good boyfriend, Self-Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Scisaac + "You can run away with me anytime you want"
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Misc Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031610
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Misc Drabble #9

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the list of MCR lyric prompts I shared on Tumblr.

Isaac wasn’t in a good place. And not just because he was back in the old bus depot where he used to train with Derek and the others after he received the bite. No, he was in a miserable, depressed, lonely place right now. And that was why he was here of all places. Because he knew he could be alone for a while as he took the time he needs to pull himself together.

He falls asleep eventually, curled up on the long bench seat inside one of the buses. His favorite cardigan and scarf wrapped around him tightly. He wasn’t cold. He just liked the secure feeling they gave him.

Scott finds him hours later. Still asleep as the sun starts to rise and shine through broken, dust-covered windows. He can smell the sorrow lingering in the air. The bitter notes that come from someone who’s distressed and upset.

He sits down on the floor in front of Isaac, doing his best not to wake the sleeping beta as he does so. He’d noticed Isaac acting off. Could smell that something was wrong. But he hadn’t expected him to run away in the middle of the night and come back here of all places.

Eventually, he can’t help himself and reaches out to run his fingers through Isaac’s hair, his nails lightly scratching the other boy's scalp as he does so. Isaac lets out a contented sigh in his sleep, so Scott does it again. This time receiving a grumble of sorts as Isaac blinks open bleary eyes and looks at him from where he has his head pillowed on his own arm on the bench.

“What are you doing here?” Isaac asks, voice rough from sleep. He doesn’t get up, just stays there laying on the bench as he eyes Scott with a sleepy mix of worry and shame. Like he thinks he’s done something to upset his alpha.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Scott says in a much softer voice than he meant to. “You know you can come to me when you’re feeling like you need to run away for a while.”

Isaac heaves a sigh and nods before sitting up slowly and stretching his long legs out in front of him. “I know, I just… didn’t know how to say it, I guess.”

“You can run away with me anytime you want,” Scott assures with a smile before moving up to sit beside Isaac on the bench and pull the other boy close so he leans heavily into him. He’s slouching, so he almost fits perfectly against Scott’s side, and Scott takes advantage of that. He kisses Isaac on the forehead, then the cheek, then the lips when the other boy turns to meet him.

The hum that leaves Isaac is pure contentment as he melts into Scott. Their lips part a moment later and Isaac lets his forehead rest against Scott’s as he thinks about what he wants to say a moment. “Let's run away for a while,” he finally says as he looks Scott in the eye.

“We can do that any time you want,” Scott agrees, his smile bright enough that Isaac almost feels like he can return the simple expression. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, the line that was used for this prompt is how Gerard Way's wife proposed to him during Projekt Revolution. She wrote "Run away with me" on her arm during a show and he replied by writing "Any time you want" on his during his next show.
> 
> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for weekly writing and gaming streams.


End file.
